


I’ll Always Be Right Here

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Series: FP Stays In Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Anal Sex, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews & Toni Topaz Friendship, Archie Andrews Army, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Scared, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Archie Andrews kidnapped, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller Friendship, Betty Cooper Crying, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Betty Cooper Tortured, Betty Cooper Waterboarded, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Debt, Debt Collectors, Electrocution, Explosions, F/M, FBI Agent Betty Cooper, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fire, Gang Rape, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Author, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones kidnapped, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller & Archie Andrews Friendship, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Betty Cooper, Kidnapping, M/M, Money Sex, Moving, Moving In Together, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Kevin Keller, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Toni Topaz, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Scared Jughead Jones, Sex, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Straight Sex, Sweet Pea & Archie Andrews Friendship, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz Friendship, The Trash Bag Killer, Tom Keller Good Dad, Tom Keller Loves Archie Andrews, Tom Keller Protective, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Waterboarding, Worried FP Jones II, Writer Jughead Jones, burning building, southside serpents, tbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: A story of a reason FP returns to Riverdale and reasons why he ends up staying. Starting with chapter one, where a bad feeling forces FP to check on his boy In person, causing him to see what Hiram Is doing to Riverdale. But It’s not what Hiram Is doing to Riverdale or the fact that Jughead gets caught In one of the many burning fires that keep starting In Riverdale. Chapter 2, Everyone has saved Riverdale from Hiram Lodge’s clutches and Jughead has his dad and sister back. But what about those damn debt collectors that are still on his back or TBK which Is still after Betty?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews & Penny Peabody, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, Archie Andrews & Tom Keller, Archie Andrews & Toni Topaz, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Betty Cooper & Penny Peabody, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Hiram Lodge, Jughead Jones & Malachi, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Tom Keller, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Tabitha Tate, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Veronica Lodge/Chadwick
Series: FP Stays In Riverdale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Hiramdale

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This Is the first story where I’ll add chapters. The plan right now Is three. So I am working on a third one. We’ll see If I add more than that. And I admit I still enjoy having my story on one page more. So we’ll when and If I’ll do another story with chapters. The plan for the third story Is when Polly moves In with the twins. And as usual she Is annoying, a bitch, and does nothing but cause trouble!!!! The description for Chapter 3 will be In Chapter 3 when I post It.
> 
> Note 2: Takes place In the scene where Archie Is talking about saving the town from Hiram.

Description: The four friends return to Riverdale to see fires are constantly being set and Hiram Lodge Is destroying Riverdale one by one. FP starts getting a bad feeling and decides he needs to check on his boy In person. But the day he does he finds his boy Is trapped In one of those fires. With no more fire department who can get Jug out of that burning house. But Jug almost being burned alive Is only the beginning, Hiram knows If anyone Is going to get In the way of Riverdale being under his rule and destruction It’s going to be Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews. FP refuses to not help his boy and his Red save the town they love and ends up staying In Riverdale as long as It takes to get Hiram out of the picture and away from his boy and his boy's best friend.

Archie took a seat next to Toni

Archie: We have to save this town. We have to take It back and make It right.

Toni: Starting with those Ghoulies In your house Archie. What do you say, Jones, are you ready for a good fight after all these years?

Jughead: Hell yeah! Plus…

He looked down at the table

Jughead: Are you planning on buying your old house back?

Archie: Yes, and fixing It up. Why?

Jughead looked at Betty

Jughead: Betty, I still love your mom. I still loved living In that house. But It doesn’t feel right anymore without my dad and Jellybean. I-

Archie: Of course you can move In with me Jug! Now, let’s go take OUR house back! 

Betty: Speaking of my mom, while you three are doing that I’m going to check on her and make sure she’s okay.

Veronica: I’ll go with you B

The five of them left. As soon as Jughead, Archie, and Toni busted Inside the Andrews house It was them VS a bunch of Ghoulies. The fight took four hours, but soon there was five dead Ghoulies while the other ten left.

Toni: You two didn’t have to be by me the whole time

Jughead: Toni, you’re pregnant!! If you die so does that baby!

Toni: Well, you probably have a broken nose now Archie. I’m sure Miss Smith has a first aid kit. We’ll start cleaning up your house as much as we can.

Archie left and knocked on the Cooper house. Soon Alice opened the door.

Alice: I could hear the fighting. Are they gone? Are you okay?

Archie: Jughead, Toni, and I are okay. They’re gone now. I’m taking my house back! Jughead, Toni, and I are going to clean and fix It up now!

Alice: Good, I’ll give you paint and whatever else you need. First let me help you with your nose.

He walked Inside. Meanwhile as Jughead put another trash bag In the trash bag pile his phone rang. It was his dad! 

Jughead: Dad! Hey!

FP: Hey kiddo! I just started getting a bad feeling and just had to check on you! Good thing I followed through! What the hell Is Hiram doing to this town?!!

Jughead: Wait… You’re In Riverdale?!!

FP: Yes, I had to check on you In person!! JB and I are at the new White Wym. Where are you boy?

Jughead: Archie, Toni, and I just kicked a bunch of Ghoulies out of his house. He’s moving back In so we’re cleaning It up now.

FP: Stay there! JB and I will come and help.

He hung up. An hour later as Toni was painting the outside the house FP’s bike pulled up.

Toni: FP! 

FP: Hey Toni, where’s Jughead? 

Toni: Archie Is taking care of his room while Jughead Is still taking care of the downstairs.

FP: Jellybelly, why don’t you help Toni? I’ll help Jug. 

He walked Into the kitchen to see Jughead scrubbing the kitchen walls and floor. As soon as Jughead saw him he got a big grin on his face!

Jughead: Dad!! 

He quickly dropped everything and jumped Into his dad’s open arms! He felt his dad’s hands gently rubbing his head and his lips gently kissing his forehead.

FP: Oh my beautiful boy, I missed you too! SO MUCH!! Are you okay? 

Jughead: I’m okay dad, no one has hurt me yet since coming back here.

FP: Well, I’m glad. But truthfully, my bad feeling wasn’t about this town or Hiram Lodge. You did a great job on that book of yours and I am so proud of you!! But I-

Jughead: You read my book?

FP: Of course I did! Both I and JB did! 

He started rubbing his boy’s right cheek gently

FP: Don’t you know by now boy, I am your biggest fan!!

FP sighed sadly 

FP: Look, you know I don’t care whether you’re famous and rich or not. But I do admit, you haven’t written In six years since that one book and I was worried something was wrong with you.

Jughead: Dad, I appreciate you being worried about me. But It’s just writer’s block, I promise. 

His dad didn’t need to know about the drinking! Besides he’s done! He’s just done! Riverdale needs him and he’s done worrying about being a famous writer for now! Besides, It was the stress of coming up with a new book that was making him drink!! Plus, after everything that’s going to happen while he’s back In Riverdale he’s sure he’ll HAVE another book!! Either way, he was getting a different agent! But… What was he going to do about Cora or those debt collectors?!

FP: Okay Jug. So, where are you living while here?

Jughead: Right here with Archie

FP: No no boy. I am helping you take this town out of Hiram’s hands and making It right again! And while helping this town JB and I are moving back In with Alice! You’re living with us again!! 

Jughead’s eyes widened with excitement before jumping right back on his dad!

Jughead: Yes! Yes! Yes! 

FP: Good. Now, let’s get cleaning. I’m helping! 

The five of them worked all night. As they finished It was already 7AM.

Archie: Much better. Thank you guys.

FP: You’re welcome. Let’s celebrate our hard work and getting our houses back by going to Pops. Besides, I want to say hi to Pop. And yes, we’re all going to Pop’s retirement party tonight! 

Jughead: Sounds good dad. Just give me a minute.

FP: Okay boy

As FP and Archie went outside to look at Toni and Jellybean’s paint job Jughead went upstairs to grab his bags. FP put his arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

FP: Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re going to get through this, together. 

He pulled her Into a hug

FP: It’s all going to be okay

Suddenly there was an explosion and Archie’s house set on fire.

FP: Jug! Jug!(Screamed worriedly)

He quickly called Tom Keller

FP: Tom, hey, I’m back In Riverdale! Archie’s house just caught on fire and Jughead’s trapped Inside!

Tom: Okay, I’ll be there soon!

He hung up

Archie: I’m going In Mr. Jones! I just got out of a battle I’m sure I can make It through a burning house! 

Jughead coughed and ran to the bedroom window

Jughead: Dad! Help! Dad!

FP: Archie’s coming Juggie! He’ll get you out!(Shouted)

Jughead: Help!

FP: Hold on Jug! Hold on! Everything’s going to be okay!

Jughead covered his mouth with his shirt as smoke filled the room as Archie climbed up his house. There was already soult on his face. Once on the roof Archie tied a long rope to his chimney. Soon he used the rope and swung; crashing through his bedroom window! He called out worriedly for his best friend.

Archie: Jughead?!

He walked out until he saw Jughead laying by the stairs unconscious. He quickly ran over and picked him up Into his arms. He coughed as another explosion happened. Soon Tom Keller pulled up along with a bunch of Serpents who started spraying and splashing the house with water Immediately. As soon as he was able Archie ran downstairs; carrying Jughead. He kicked his front door open. 

Archie: He’s unconscious but alive! 

FP: Jug!

Archie gently laid Jughead on the ground. Soon Jughead started coughing causing everyone to laugh relivly. 

FP: Hey son! You’re okay now!

Alice: It’s definitely a surprise that you’re back FP. But I didn’t want this kind of surprise! 

Archie: And so much for fixing up the house. Now I have to fix It again.

Sweet Pea: The Serpents will help with that Andrews! Don’t worry about It!

Tom: I think It was a gas main break

FP: Well, we’re still going to Pops. But boy, you need a shower first! And a change of clothes! 

Jughead laughed lightly as his dad helped him to his feet. As Jughead showered Veronica used that time to call Chadwick. She never wanted to see those damn eggs again! But she still felt kind of guilty for just giving away a present from her husband.

Chadwick: Hey honey, how’s Riverdale?

Veronica: Okay. Listen Chad, I’ve got to be honest about something. That egg collection Is something my dad used to do with my mom. I really don’t want us to feel like that. I want us to be different then my parents. So… I gave the egg away at my store.

Chadwick sighed sadly

Chadwick: I really wish you would have talked to me before giving the egg away. But I understand Ronnie. I will do everything I can to make us different from your parents. I’ll be to Riverdale soon. I can’t wait for you to show me around and give me a tour.

Veronica laughed 

Veronica: It will be a tour alright. It’s way different from when I graduated high school. You’ll see when you get here. And when you get here I’ll explain everything.

Chadwick: Okay, I love you babe

Veronica: I love you too

He hung up. As soon as Jughead was done with his shower he, Jughead, Jellybean, Alice, Betty, Archie, and Veronica went to Pops. 

FP: Hiram destroying Riverdale, The Ghoulies being back, there’s no way that’s a coincidence. Hiram worked with The Ghoulies once, he’ll do It again.

Jughead: Which means more than likely Penny and Malachai are back and helping him again too.

Betty: Well, what I want to know Is, are you with anyone Jughead? I’m with someone who’s In the FBI as well and Veronica Is married.

Jughead: I was dating and living with someone, It didn’t work out.

Taking a deep breath Jughead brought up the subject again that they were all thinking about.

Jughead: So what are we gonna do about Hiram?, How are we gonna fix all of this.

FP: We’re gonna kick his ass! As for the rest we’ll figure It out together.

Jughead: So, you really are staying?

FP: Yes, I’m staying, It’s you and me boy, we’re a team, and we need that big brain of yours to figure out how to make Hiram pay for screwing with our town! 

Jughead: My big brain that has writer’s block at the moment?

FP: Hey-

He put his arm around his boy’s shoulders

FP: It will go away soon. I know It will.

FP sighed sadly as he turned to Archie

FP: Look Red, I know you and Jug chased off some of those Ghoulies. But I fear they'll come back. I fear they'll come back for you. I know you want your house back. But I think you should live at our house. We can protect you and still take care of The Ghoulies when they DO come back.

Archie sighed sadly

Archie: You're right Mr. Jones, I understand. I'm just thankful my mom Is back In Chicago. 

Archie: I'll see you guys back home later. I need to go for a run. Think about all of this.

Jughead: Archie man, didn't you hear what my dad and I have been talking about?! Hell no!! You shouldn't be alone right now!!

Archie: I-

Soon a man walked over to their table

Veronica: Chadwick! 

She stood up and kissed his lips

Veronica: Everyone, this Is my husband Chadwick

In his heart Archie knew he lost the right for that to bother him. But It still hurt him a lot! Without giving his best friend, FP, or anyone else a chance to argue Archie booked It out of the diner!

FP: Hey! Archie!

Then... Jughead took off after his best friend. He lost him to six years In the army, wondering If he was dead or alive!! He wasn't going to let Hiram Lodge finally get his hands on him or The Ghoulies!!

FP: Jug! Jug wait! 

FP: Toni, call The Serpents to look for Archie and Jughead. In the meantime, I'll call Tom Keller.

Meanwhile Archie slowly woke up again to find himself In one of the maple factories. He was hanging from the ceiling; his hands chained to a long chain from that ceiling. Soon Penny Peabody walked over. 

Penny: Rise and shine Andrews 

Archie: Penny. Where did you take me?(Sneered)

Penny: Not telling. By the way, look to your right next to the bag of flour.

Archie looked and saw a dead blond girl with her throat slit open.

Penny: Her name was Squeaky. She was a Serpent who dreamed of moving to California. She won’t be moving anywhere now. And maybe, you’ll end up like her.

Penny: How are you going to save your friends let alone this town? You couldn’t even save your dad! You let your daddy die! You’re a horrible son! Your dad Is dead because of you!

Archie: Shut up! Shut up!(Screamed angrily) 

Meanwhile Jughead was In Fox Forrest searching for Archie when he suddenly heard two voices, “There’s The Serpent King!” “Well, what are you waiting for?! Grab him!” Jughead saw Malachai and Hiram Lodge running at him and he booked It. Jughead ran and ran, but soon Malachai seized his arms from behind; holding him tight to his body. Jughead started screaming and fighting hard; but Malachai’s grip on him was good.

Hiram: Oh no you don’t, come here Serpent!

Jughead cried out In pain as Hiram punched him In the stomach. Hiram grabbed him by the head and forced him back up.

Hiram: You will never stop MY Riverdale! You could never stop me before and you’ll never stop me now! Got It?!

Jughead spit In his face. Hiram just laughed.

Hiram: You’re still quit the fighter aren’t you Jones?

Jughead cried In pain as Hiram punched him In the right cheek; knocking him out of Malachai’s grip. Jughead cried out as Hiram grabbed his throat hard pulling him to his feet.

Hiram: I simply cannot wait until you’re finally dead. Ready or not, you’re going to die Jones.

Jughead: No, you are(Sneered)

Jughead took his pocket knife and stabbed Hiram In the right side of his neck killing him. Jughead cried out as Malachai pushed him onto the ground. Malachai started chocking him. But soon a bullet hit him In the back of the head killing him. Jughead gasped and leaned up, It was Tom Keller.

Tom: Jughead, you okay?

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay

Tom grabbed his left hand and pulled him to his feet. Meanwhile Betty quickly ran over to Archie.

Betty: Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here!

She quickly unchained him 

Betty: Let's go!

She started helping him walk

Betty: Oh god Archie, you can barely stand

They heard someone yell stop and soon a Ghoulie man was pointing a gun at them.

Betty: Please just-

The Ghoulie: Shut up! Sit down Andrews.

Archie: No

The Ghoulie: I said-

Pushed him hard onto the floor

The Ghoulie: Sit down

Betty kept screaming ow as The Ghoulie seized her hard by the hair. The Ghoulie held the gun to her head.

The Ghoulie: Maybe he just needs a little motivation?

Archie: No! No! No!

The Ghoulie: You leave Riverdale for good, with a Ghoulie escort, and I'll let you keep Ponytail with you. But If you keep trying to Interfere with Hiram Lodge's plans, which I know you're, you're going to wish you never did come back to Riverdale.

Betty: Please! Please stop!

Archie: I will do anything you want. Just please don't hurt her. Don't hurt her!

Betty: Help me!

Archie: Don't hurt her! Don't! 

Suddenly Betty grabbed a pocket knife from her jeans and cut The Ghoulie's throat; killing him.

Archie: You okay?

Betty: Yeah, I'm fine. I think.

She grabbed The Ghoulie's gun and started helping him walk again. But then Penny returned; pointing her gun at them and yelling "Stop!" Suddenly Penny shot Betty In the upper left arm causing her to fall on the floor. But before Penny could do anything else Kevin Keller shot her to death. 

Archie: Kevin, never thought I’d ever see you with a weapon.

Kevin: I’m the son of a Sheriff, remember?! Besides, a lot has changed since high school. Let’s get her home.

Kevin helped Betty stand. Soon both she and Kevin were helping Archie walk. Soon they walked Into The Cooper/Jones house where The Cooper/Jones family plus Tom Keller, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, Veronica, and Chadwick were waiting.

Veronica: Good, you found him

Betty smiled gently 

Betty: FBI, remember? 

FP: I’ve seen wounds like yours In the army Betty. Why don’t I take a look at It. 

Tom: I’ll take care of your leg Archie

Both Archie and Betty sat down to get their Injuries looked at. As soon as Betty’s arm was cleaned up FP wrapped gaze on It.

FP: The bullet went all the way through. But you’re going to be fine. Who was It?

Betty: It was Penny, but Kevin killed her. 

Tom: Was It Penny that took you Archie?

Archie: She was there when I woke up, so I’m guessing. She was definitely the one torturing me though. 

Tom: Well, your right leg seems to be dislocated, not broken. But this Is still going to hurt.

He grabbed one of the rags

Tom: Bite down on this

Archie put the rag In his mouth. Soon he let out a muffled scream of pain as his right leg was set back.

Jughead: Hiram may be dead, but even after the hurricane Is over there Is a lot to re-create and fix.

FP: Jugs right, the damage Is done. We have a lot to do If you want this town back. We all need to work together to make It at least the Riverdale you knew when you kids graduated.

Betty: So lots of cleaning and fixing. And that Includes getting rid of The Ghoulies.

Kevin: And getting a fire department back, plus making It where you’re not the only cop dad.

Archie: And getting rid of anything Hiram was In charge of and running.

His eyes suddenly widened as a thought jumped In his head.

Archie: That bastard didn’t mess with my dad’s grave, did he?!!

Tom wanted to hold onto telling Archie this for as long as he could, but he knew he couldn’t for long. And he knew the minute the words left Tom’s mouth Archie’s heart was going to break. Tom sighed sadly. 

Tom: Arch, I don’t know If It was Hiram himself or The Ghoulies. But, not long after you kids graduated your dad’s grave was smashed to pieces! I’m so sorry kid!!

Big tears filled Archie’s eyes as sobs escaped his mouth. Archie booked It out of that house.

FP: Archie wait!! Tom, go get him before he gets grabbed again!

Archie ran and ran until he collapsed and broke down and the ground In front of what used to be his dad’s grave. When Tom found his Archie he was rocking back and forth and having a panic attack as hard sobs kept escaping her mouth. Tom gently pulled the young man Into his arms and onto his lap; holding him gently and close.

Tom: Archie, I know It’s hard to see your Dad’s grave like this, but It can be fixed. You-

Archie: Penny said that my dad’s death was my fault! She said all of It was my fault! I…. I….

Tom: Shh, Archie, she’s wrong. None of It was your fault. We all know It. Your dad knows It kiddo. You know everyone Is here for you, always! FP loves you like a son!! So do I!! You’re and were never just a boxing student to me!!

Archie: It still hurts. My Dad loved this town, and look at what Hiram did to It.

Tom: I know but, that’s just one more reason that we’re going to fix this mess, and turn this town back Into something that Fred would’ve been proud of, and he would be proud to see the man you’ve become.

At those words Archie wiped at the tears falling down his face before responding.

Archie: You really think so?(Chocked out)

Tom: I know so kiddo. Now let’s get you home.

He helped Archie stand and walk to the Sheriff car. As soon as they both returned to The Cooper/Jones house Tom carried the now drained and out cold Archie up to Jughead’s bed and tucked him In It. He returned downstairs where everyone was eating supper.

FP: He’ll be okay Tom. I’ll bring him something to eat later.

Alice turned to Jughead and Betty

Alice: One of you will take the couch and the other will take a mattress on the floor. For tonight let Archie have your bed.

Jughead: You go ahead and take the couch Betty. I’ll take the mattress and keep an eye on Archie. 

Toni: I’ll share with him the news when he’s In the mood. For now, I’ll just share who the father Is with all of you. Although Kevin and his dad already know.

Veronica: About time! Who Is It!

Toni: Well, I did surrogacy so someone else could have a kid.

She looked at Kevin

Kevin: It’s Fang’s DNA. He and I are going to be fathers together.

Tom: That’s right, I’m going to be a grandfather! 

Betty jumped on him with a hug

Betty: I’m so happy for you Kev! 

Veronica: Did you guys pick out a name?

Kevin: Yes, If It’s a girl, Taryn. If It’s a boy, Owen

Jellybean: I like them. Especially Taryn! 

Kevin: Thanks 

That night everyone ate and went to bed. Over the next week Archie and the others started working on repairing the town starting with Fred’s grave, and working from there. Since FP knew that the town needed more law enforcement than just Tom Keller he decided to move back to Riverdale for good and took a job as Tom’s deputy. Slowly but surely everyone started to rebuild their town still wondering In the back of their minds, what threat was coming on the horizon next? For now, Kevin and Fangs were enjoying that someday soon, Taryn would be born and they’ll have a daughter together. Veronica was now moved back Into The Pembroke with Chadwick and working as Kevin’s costume designer In the high school theater department. Thanks to The Serpents Archie had his house back and It was better than ever. Archie started running the RRTC at the high school. One of things that ended up fixed up was the old Svenson house, which Jughead ended up buying while Betty bought an apartment somewhere In Riverdale not far from The Registry. With Jughead working at Pops and now staying In Riverdale for quite a long time Jellybean was better and totally recovered from the whole video tape making thing.


	2. Life Is Full Of Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have gone by since everyone has fixed up all the damage Hiram has done to Riverdale. But this Is still Riverdale. Jughead has yet to tell his dad about the debt collectors. But by the time FP finds out It’s too late…. They have hurt his boy!! But Betty will learn the hard way that one of Jughead’s debt collectors Is The Trash Bag Killer and that they came to Riverdale to hurt her too, not just Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have been getting serious vibes since Episode 4 plus with the pictures for Episode 5 that Pop's granddaughter Is very Into Jughead and Jug Is very Into her right back! I LOVE It!! I LOVE the Idea of Pop's granddaughter being with his Nighthawk!!!! It's SO CUTE!!!! Pop definitely couldn't think of anyone better for his granddaughter or more Importantly, someone to call family!! It's too cute and I ship them!! I know when Jughead's dad couldn't be there for him Fred was. But you can't deny how much Pop loves his Nighthawk and was there for Jug too when he needed It!! He Is definitely a pop to Jughead too!!

Three months have gone by since everyone has fixed up all the damage Hiram has done to Riverdale. But this Is still Riverdale. Jughead has yet to tell his dad about the debt collectors. But with the fact that Jughead already paid them what he was earning at Pops he didn’t feel he needed to. But something In the back of Jughead’s mind told him to check the bunker once In a while. Who knows who has moved there since Hiram took over Riverdale or since they saved Riverdale from Hiram? Jughead climbed down the ladder and walked In. But that’s when he saw his two debt collectors, Josh Cullen and Emmett Hafer.

Jughead: Don’t worry, I’m leaving now

Josh: No, you’re not Jones

Jughead: Look, I gave you the money! Just leave me alone!

Emmett: You owe way more then that! Luckily, we have the perfect way you can pay us for good.

Jughead knew what they meant Immediately the minute the two men took off all of their clothes. Jughead tried to book It back to the ladder; but they seized him and dragged him back Into the room; ripping off Jughead’s shirt.

Jughead: No! I’ll pay you more! I have a job now! I’ll do anything, just please, not this!! 

Josh licks his lips and leans down, latching onto Jughead’s neck. He starts to suck desperately at the skin, already driven to mark The Serpent. Emmett dips his fingertips under the waistband of Jughead’s pants and boxers at the small of Jughead’s back. Emmett then runs them along the skin, circling around to the front where Jughead’s erection Is throbbing against the fly. Emmett’s fingertip ghosts across Jughead’s head and Jughead whimpers loudly. Josh tongues at the mark on Jughead’s skin, causing Jughead to shiver. Emmett slides his hands underneath Jughead’s pants. He pushes his hands down the back and grabs Jughead’s ass, pulling Jughead roughly forwards against him. Josh removes Jughead’s shoes and the rest of his clothes. Josh breaks the kiss and Jughead whimpers, throwing his head back while Emmett presses and rubs and squeezes. Emmett presses his hand to Jughead’s groin, eliciting a gasp and leans over to press a kiss to Jughead’s lips. They force Jughead onto the bed. After a few rough kisses Josh starts working his way down Jughead’s neck. He takes his time, marking the skin as he goes, down Jughead’s neck, to his pecs, then pauses at his nipples.

Emmett: Just give In Jones. This Is your debt payment.

Jughead: Please no!(Sobbed)

Emmett slowly slides the first finger Into Jughead’s ass hole. Josh mouths at Jughead’s hips. Jughead whimpers at the feeling of Emmett’s finger thrusting Into him. Josh quickly moves to Jughead’s length and licks from the base to the head, then Immediately takes It Into his mouth. Josh starts to bob his head, twirling his tongue and sucking hard. Emmett adds a second finger Josh smirks and envelops Jughead’s cock once again with his lips. Jughead jerks when Emmett crooks his fingers just right and rubs against his prostate. Emmett presses In with a third finger. Jughead pants and whimpers. Josh’s hand finds Jughead’s rock hard length and squeezes, eliciting a whimper from author. Josh pushes Jughead’s mouth open with his tongue then proceeds to thrust It In and out. Emmett presses In with four fingers. Jughead shudders at the extra stretch. Josh plunges his tongue In and out. 

Jughead: Please stop(Sobbed)

Emmett: I think the book writer Is ready for our cocks Josh

He lowers Jughead minutely and can feel the head of Emmett’s cock press against his skin, then his front hole; sitting on Emmett’s lap. Jughead starts to sink down and arches his back, whimpering as he takes each Inch. “Ooohhh.” Jughead whimpers when fully flush against Emmett. Emmett rubs against the bundle of nerves just right. Jughead whines.

Emmett: We’re going to make you cum Jones

Jughead desperately shakes his head no

Jughead: N-No(Sobbed) 

Emmett lowers Jughead down and grinds In circle. Emmett sets up a medium pace. Jughead whines, his eyes squeezed shut.

Jughead: Stop! No more!(Whimpered) 

Josh reaches a hand down to wrap around Jughead’s length. He strokes up and down, alternating pressure.

Josh: I bet you’re close Jones

Jughead pants out as his breath Is forced out with every thrust from Emmett. Emmett quickens his thrusts and grinds deep each time he Is buried to the hilt. Josh speeds up his hand. Jughead falls apart quickly and loudly. Whimper after whimper rips from his throat as he cums. He spills over Josh’s hand, some reaching his stomach and spattering on Josh’s as well. His walls clench and clamp down on Emmett Inside him. Jughead whimpers. Jughead’s chest heaves In the aftermath of his orgasm, Emmett still hot and hard Inside him rubbing against his sensitive walls. Josh Is unable to resist and leans In to mouth at Jughead’s neck. He bites down firmly over Jughead pulse point, sucking hard.

Jughead: Stop(Whimpers) 

He squirms In Emmett’s lap, causing Emmett to tighten his grip on Jughead’s hips. Josh leans forward to kiss Jughead, he nips at Jughead’s bottom lip. Emmett presses hips down with his hands and grinds up with his own. Emmett’s length rubs against Jughead’s channel. Jughead whimpers desperately. Josh presses a kiss to Jughead’s neck. Jughead’s breath comes In desperate pants and whimpers as he’s stretched wider than he has ever been. Jughead arches his back, the feeling of fullness bursting Inside of his veins. Josh mouths at Jughead’s neck as he pushes Into Jughead’s front hole; making Jughead lean back on Emmett. Josh pulls out then presses back In. Jughead’s walls spasm around their lengths, trying to hold on to them. Jughead keens at Emmett rubbing against his prostate, pressure changing as Josh moves In and out. Sweat glistens on their skin, Emmett rocks his hips slightly, unable to move too much In his position. The extra movement causes Jughead to whimper again, whines escaping his throat. Jughead squeezes his hands desperately, and whimpers 

Jughead: Don’t

Josh’s hand goes to Jughead’s length and starts to work It. A keen builds In Jughead’s chest, his hole clenches fitfully around the cocks stretching him to the limit. His orgasm hits and he spurts up his chest, drawn out by the movements within him. At the spasming around him, Josh chases his release next. Rutting slowly, then shoots his load within Jughead. He pulls out and his seed leaks from Jughead’s abused hole around Emmett. Emmett thrusts up Into Jughead a few more times before he also buries himself In Jughead for his release. Jughead Is boneless, a panting mess, looking thoroughly fucked. An aftershock runs through Jughead and he clenches around Emmett, still In him. Emmett slips from Jughead’s hole, causing more cum to leak from him. Josh licks his lips at the sight. Jughead’s voice sounds wrecked, 

Jughead: No

Another aftershock causes him to shudder

Jughead: S-Stop

Emmett presses a kiss to the back of Jughead’s neck.

Josh: Your debt Is fully paid Jones. Have a nice life.

They get dressed, throw Jughead his cell phone, and leave the bunker; leaving Jughead a sobbing wet mess on the floor. Jughead’s shaky hands are able to form one text to his dad, “Please help me! I’m In the bunker.” Eventually FP got to the bunker In his cop outfit. The minute he saw his boy he knew he was raped and his heart dropped.

FP: Oh Juggie(Said sadly)

He quickly threw a blanket on Jughead. But the minute FP tried to touch him Jughead whimpered more and tried to push him away.

FP: Shh, It’s just me kiddo. It’s dad.

His boy continued his hard sobs and whimpers as FP picked him up Into his arms.

Tom Keller: I’ll lower the gurney! You’re not going to be able to climb up the ladder with him!(Called down)

Soon a gurney was lowered down. FP gently strapped Jughead to It.

FP: You’re going to be okay baby

He gently kissed his forehead before the gurney was taken up. As soon as FP rushed Inside Jughead’s house and laid him on his couch he started rubbing his back gently.

FP: What do you need baby boy? What can I do to help?

Jughead: I don’t know, I just-I need you, Dad I-I can’t even think right now. Everything’s a mess. I’m a mess and I don’t know what to do. What If they come after me again?

FP: You have me, you’ll always have me. But who did this to you?

Jughead: I don’t know, I was just grabbing some stuff from the bunker, and they just showed up and they attacked me. What am I supposed to do now, what If they come back?

FP: Then they’ll have to go through me, nobody messes with my boy.

Jughead: Thanks Dad

FP: Of course, I love you boy.

Jughead: I love you too. I can’t go through that again, I just can’t.

FP: Nobody Is going to touch you. I will always protect you.

Jughead: I missed you dad

FP: Well I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. Now, do you want to move to your bedroom? I’ll stay with you tonight.

Jughead nodded yes as he wiped his tears

Jughead: I’ll take a shower and put on new boxers

FP rubbed his boy’s right cheek gently

FP: While you do that I’ll call Alice

He helped Jughead to his feet

FP: Come on 

He helped Jughead upstairs and to one of the upstairs bathrooms. As Jughead took a nice long relaxing shower FP called Alice and told her what happened and that he was staying at Jughead’s tonight. By the time Jughead was done his dad was only In his pants. Jughead crawled Into his bed and crawled onto his dad’s chest; cuddling Into It.

FP: I’m right here son. Get some sleep.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his boy’s forehead before they dozed off; FP holding his baby close and tight. Luckily, the next day was Sunday, so Jughead didn’t have to work the next day. Tabitha had been giving him the weekends off. He saw he was alone In the bed. He slowly made his way downstairs where his dad was making coffee.

FP: Good, you’re awake. I was about to wake you myself.

Jughead glanced at the clock, It was 8AM

Jughead: Why, what’s going on?

FP: Your mom texted me

By “Your mom” Jughead knew his dad meant Alice. Jughead hadn’t refereed to Gladys as his mom since his junior year. And ever since he and his dad moved Into The Cooper house he and Alice had loved each other very much and has been more of a mom to him then Gladys ever was!! She treated him and referred Jughead as her own son ever since The Jones family joined The Cooper family!! Ever since Jughead returned to Riverdale High from Stonewall Prep he started calling Alice mom.

FP: Polly Is moving back In with her with the twins at the end of next month. Jellybelly doesn’t know Polly and Isn’t comfortable living In that house If Polly Is going to live In It. Jelly was wondering If she could move In with you?

He smiled

FP: Seeing how you have five bedrooms and four bathrooms

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Of course she can live with me!

FP: Good. Now, this one was my Idea. Seeing how those kids are going to be living with Alice and I, I suggested you and I build a treehouse like Fred built for you once. 

He smiled fondly 

FP: You had so much fun playing In that treehouse growing up.

Jughead smiled at the memories 

Jughead: Agreed! Let’s do It!

FP: Good. And let’s not forget, happy 24th birthday Jug!

Jughead: Thanks dad(Smiled)

The Jones men spent the whole day building a treehouse In The Cooper backyard while Alice and Betty helped JB move Into Jughead’s house. Once working on the Inside FP laughed and turned to his son.

FP: Don’t you dare push me out of this like you did Reggie Mantle! 

Jughead laughed and rolled his eyes

Jughead: Hey! That was an accident!

But then he sighed sadly

Jughead: I heard for now he moved out of Riverdale. He couldn’t take the chance of facing all the hate for working with Hiram. 

FP: Yeah, he brought that on himself. But he might return someday. And maybe he can be forgiven.

Jughead: Maybe

Soon he received texts from Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni telling him to come to The White Wym at 5PM. It was 4PM when they were finally done and when Alice and Betty finally returned home. Jughead decided to walk to The White Wym. Betty went with. As soon as he walked Into The White Wym the lights turned on and everyone yelled surprise. Jughead couldn’t believe his eyes, there was birthday decorations, presents, and food/treats. He thought The Serpents hated him right now! Sweet Pea was the first one to break the silent.

Sweet Pea: Look Jones, we were wrong. We were all wrong. Who cares If you write stories about Riverdale, your life, and the people In It?!! Lots of authors do!! You changed the names and you made It Fiction, that’s all that matters! And we’re all SO very sorry!! Toni will forever be our queen! But you will still forever be a Serpent King to us!!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes as he hugged Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. Jughead and Betty spent all night partying and having fun with The Serpents until 8PM. Jughead told them he would come get all of his stuff In the morning and left with Betty.

Betty: So, It doesn’t scare you living In a house where an entire family was murdered? Or living next to Fox Forrest? The same place all that Gargoyle King and G&G stuff took place! 

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Your apartment complex Is called Silent Hill Apartments and It’s on a street called Amityville Street!! Two horror movies. So look who’s talking!

Betty thought, that’s true. She laughed.

Betty: That’s true! You know, I’m surprised Pickens Park Is where you want to take a walk. With the whole General Pickens thing.

Jughead: I will never be over what that murderer did to my people!! But I loved coming here growing up before I knew the truth. I’m over not coming here.

Betty: Glad to hear It! 

Suddenly they both screamed and fought as bags were put over their heads and they were seized and thrown Into a vehicle. When Jughead came to he saw he was In one of the maple factories He was naked and his hands were tied behind his back. “No! Not again!” Thought Jughead. He saw a naked man staring at him. He had a trash bag mask on his head. Two holes for his eyes and the bag pulled up enough to show his mouth and nose.

Jughead: Who are you?!

The man: You don’t recognize me with the mask, huh Jones? To you, I’m someone you once owed debts too, Josh Cullen. To your ponytailed FBI friend, I’m someone she calls, The Trash Bag Killer.

Jughead blinked hard. This was the killer Betty told him about?!! One of his debt collectors?!! 

Jughead: Where’s Betty?! Did you hurt her?!

Josh: Not yet, she’s after I have fun with your body again!

Jughead: What?!! No! Why did you take me again?! I paid my damn debts!!

Josh: You did, your debts are cleared. But as long as I saw you standing next to that FBI agent that I have been after I couldn’t resist the urge to use that tasty pretty body of yours again!

Jughead whimpered and quickly shook his head no!

Jughead: No please! Not again! Don’t do this to me!

TBK leaned forward to cover one of Jughead’s pebbled and hard nipples. TBK gazed up at Jughead smugly as he nipped and sucked at the bud and Jughead’s whimpers filled the silence. Jughead writhed In his arms. His hand went to the back of Jughead’s head, gripping at his black hair and tugging him closer, Forcing Jughead’s mouth opening to allow TBK access and moaning when his tongue slipped In and began to explore. The taste, the feel of the author….It was all he’d ever wanted and more. There was no denying how wonderful The Serpent felt In his arms.

TBK: So good. Taste so good.

Jughead whimpered. 

Jughead: Please! Oh, God, stop! Please…..

Soon TBK’s mouth covered Jughead’s cock and suckled him clean, as he finger fucked the young man.

Jughead: Please….please….I can’t…(Begged)

TBK’s mouth lowers and soon with his mouth parting open, he took a long lick of the Serpent’s wet front hole.

Jughead: Aah!! N-No!(Wailed out)

He threw his head back. Slurping, wet noises were heard from between Jughead’s thighs, as TBK started to fuck another one of Jughead’s tight front holes with his fingers, while his mouth sucked and licked the one he was on. Jughead’s hips bucked forward. His holes were so wet. The only thing he could hear Is the noises of his hole getting slurped by that mouth. When Jughead felt TBK press Into that one spot Inside of him, Jughead Immediately cummed. TBK threw his head back as he moaned and started thrusting deep, long strokes. Pounding Jughead’s tight holes.

Jughead: Mm! Mmph! Ah…Mngh…S-Stop! Nngh!

Soon TBK took his tongue and fingers away and pushed his cock right In. He hooked his arms around the Serpent’s thighs, shifting him up and pounding hard and fast. His balls slapped against him, making Jughead whimper and sob every time. Tears ran down Jughead’s cheeks as TBK snapped his hips forward, stilling deep Inside of him, as he shot deep, thick ropes of cum. Jughead wailed. His hole clamped down hard on that cock, milking everything. TBK groaned loudly as the Serpent’s hole tightened and Jughead cummed hard and fast. TBK picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster. The slaps of flesh were loud, as the Serpent cried out.

Jughead: Ah! Please stop!(Whined)

TBK bent down to take Jughead’s right nipple Into his mouth, sucking violently on It, making Jughead cry out. He groaned around the nipple, as he felt Jughead tighten so hard around him. Jughead was cumming with violent shocks, his body arching, pushing his chest Into TBK’s face as he continues to suckle on the nipple. After five more hours TBK pulled out of the Serpent boy, tears falling down Jughead’s face.

Jughead: P-Please N-No M-M-M-More.(Whimpered)

TBK got dressed. He seized Jughead’s chin.

TBK: Such a pretty face and body

Jughead sobbed hard as TBK started licking his right cheek. After an half an hour of TBK licking Jughead’s cheek TBK stopped and got dressed.

TBK: Now for that blond FBI agent

Jughead: No! Leave her alone!(Cried)

But TBK walked out; shutting the door. TBK walked Into another room where he opened the closet he was keeping Betty. He grabbed her hard by the hair. Betty was dragged kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs until he stopped. TBK grabbed hedge clippers and made a snapping sound with the click of his tongue. Betty cried as the clippers slashed against her right arm. TBK laughed harshly. 

Betty: Stop!(Cried)

Morning the next day The Serpents knew something was wrong. Jughead was supposed to come pick everything up already. But every time Sweet Pea would check everything was still down there. It was 10AM, Jughead should have picked up everything already. Sweet Pea went straight to the police station and walked over to FP.

Sweet Pea: FP, something's wrong. Jughead came to the surprise party last night as planned. He said he would pick up everything In the morning with Jellybean’s help. But It’s still at The White Wym. He should have picked everything up by now.

FP sighed sadly

FP: I actually got a call from Riverdale high this morning. Betty should have showed up for work a while ago. They did walk to The White Wym, I’m guessing they tried to walk home. They were probably grabbed. We’ll find them Sweet Pea.

Meanwhile Betty’s torture continued, but now, TBK was forcing Jughead to watch as Jughead remained on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. But now he had his boxers on. Jughead sat watching helplessly as TBK brought out a car battery and hooked the wires to Betty before turning It on ripping screams from both Betty and Jughead.  
Jughead: Stop, Please!, Leave her alone!, I’m gonna fucking kill you! 

But despite Jughead’s screams and threats and Betty’s sobbing TBK kept going until Betty passed out from the pain. At that Jughead sobbed desperately, as he spoke

Jughead: You sick fuck!, Stay away from her! 

Before he could say or do anything else TBK was covering Betty’s face with a towel and picking up a pail of water that he proceeded to dump over Betty’s face, this action jerked Betty back to consciousness as she struggled against her bonds fighting for breath as more, and more water poured Into her lungs.  
Jughead: Stop!, Please Stop!, You can do whatever you want to me!, Just Please stop!

At that TBK smiled before moving towards Jughead.

TBK: Very well, but you know what that means. 

Sighing In resignation Jughead spoke, as much as he didn’t want to be raped again, he’d rather suffer through the fires of hell than watch Betty being tortured.  
Jughead: Yeah I know, Just get It over with. 

Jughead sobbed out as he felt the familiar feeling a tongue on his face. He knew now, he was going to be raped for a third time!! Meanwhile at the high school aka Jellybean’s senior year her plus all the teachers were wondering where the hell Betty was when Jellybean got called to the office. When she got there her dad was waiting In his cop uniform.

Jellybean: Hey daddy

FP: Hey Jelly. You might be some help In finding Betty.

He sighed sadly

FP: And your brother. Betty shared things about her Investigations on TBK with you. Maybe It’s him that has both her and Jughead. Did she share anything that could be helpful In locating this guy?

Jellybean: When he kidnapped Betty he kept her In some kind of run down factory.

FP: Factory… One of the maple factories! That’s It! Thanks JB!

FP: After school can you and The Serpents bring Jughead’s birthday stuff from The White Wym to his house yourselves please?

Jellybean: Of course daddy

FP: Thank you. I’ll see you later honey.

He left. Tom took some cops with him to search one maple factory while FP took some to check another. Meanwhile TBK was constantly licking Jughead’s back as Jughead whimpered.

TBK: I don’t have to keep going Jones. I can go back to blondie.(Smirked)

Jughead: N-No. J-Just me!(Chocked out)

He sobbed out as the minute the tongue started constantly licking the back of his neck now Instead cum shot out of his dick; adding to the already cum soaked boxers he was wearing. But soon cops busted Inside and TBK was shot to death. Jughead didn’t know what was going on until his dad was carrying him Inside Jughead’s house. Jughead decided he needed to tell his dad about the money he once owed.

Jughead: Dad, I need to tell you the guy that had us, he’s one of the debt collectors I owe from New York, but they both said they didn’t want money anymore.

FP: Okay, I’m not thrilled that you owe money to debt collectors, and I don’t get why you didn’t just talk to me if you needed money, but I am wondering what they want now, If not money.

Jughead gulped and whimpered hard

Jughead: They said they wanted sex! They… They got what they wanted and said I don’t owe them anymore but-

FP’s breath caught In his throat

FP: They raped you the first time, didn’t they?!

Jughead’s eyes filled with tears as he slowly nodded yes.

Jughead: I never want to feel that ever again! I’m really scared Dad, I don’t know what to do.

FP: You lean on me, and I’ll keep you safe, because there’s no way In hell that I’m gonna let people do that to you ever again!

Jughead sobbed as he cuddled Into his dad; burying his face Into the right side of his dad’s neck.

Jughead: Daddy!

FP: I’ve got you now Juggie. Daddies got you baby.

He started continuously rubbing his boy’s back as he kept leaving gently kisses on his boy’s forehead and cheeks. Soon they both dozed off; holding each other close and tight In each other’s arms. In the morning when Jughead’s work alarm woke him up he saw he was In the bed alone. He went straight Into one of the upstairs bathrooms; taking his shower, getting dressed, ETC. When he went downstairs he saw his dad had already made him breakfast. But he also saw his dad was thinking deeply. It took a little bit to get his attention. But after the third “Dad” call FP blinked and looked at Jughead.

FP: Sorry son, I was just thinking about how your debt collectors and The Trash Bag Killer found you and Betty In the first place. I’m wondering If while Hiram was taking over Riverdale If he tipped them off about you two being back In Riverdale. I was going to ask Veronica If she found anything when she moved back Into the Pembroke that proves my theory.

He kissed his boy’s left cheek

FP: Enjoy the breakfast and have a good day at work. I’ll see you later at the hospital to visit Betty.

He left to start his Investigation. After breakfast Jughead left and soon was walking Into Pops.

Tabitha: Morning Jones

Jughead rubbed his face stressfully 

Jughead: Morning

She could tell by his tone he was very upset. She put down her work.

Tabitha: Alright Jones, what’s going on?

Jughead: Those two debt collectors, they found me. They…. They raped me!!

She gasped; dropping the cleaning rag she was still holding. Jughead quickly fell Into one of the booths as tears ran down his cheeks. Tabitha walked over and started rubbing his back gently.

Tabitha: Go home, you don’t need to work today. You-

Jughead: No! I need to get out of the house! I-(Quickly cried)

Tabitha: Yes, you do. But you don’t need to work. Don’t worry, I’m not kicking you out. Sit and relax here today. Call one of your friends to bring you your laptop.

Jughead sniffled and wiped his tears 

Jughead: You… You hate when I’m on my laptop In here

Tabitha smiled gently

Tabitha: Yes, and don’t start making a habit of It! But I’ll make an exception for someone In your situation. Or... If you want to chill downstairs where you feel more comfortable… No one Is there until 5PM. Toni leaves me a key, just In case. 

She gently forced him to his feet

Tabitha: Come on Jones, up you get

She gently led him downstairs until they were both on one of the couches. Soon Jughead had no control over his hands; them slowly taking off Tabitha’s work shirt.

Jughead: I… I been wanting to do this since I met you

Tabitha: Another reason I brought you down here. Let’s have some fun before I start work.(Smirked)

Jughead hums again, placing a kiss to Tabitha’s sternum. Jughead slides the rest of Tabitha’s clothes off and gently slides his fingertips between the crack of Tabitha’s bum and rubs the pad of his middle finger against her hole. He guides Tabitha’s mouth to his own, placing three gentle kisses In quick succession. He brings his hand back down to cup Tabitha’s bum. He slides his hands down lower, towards Tabitha’s Inner thighs, scooping her up off the couch. Tabitha squeaks, literally squeaks, as she wraps her legs around Jughead’s hips, thighs squeezing tightly.

Jughead: I love you

He whispers against Tabitha’s mouth. Tabitha smiles and whispers It back, before kissing him again. Jughead walks Tabitha over to the counter and sits her down lightly, chuckling as the cold granite of the counter hits Tabitha’s bare bum. Jughead crowds In close, smoothing his hands up and down Tabitha’s thighs. He Instantly slides his tongue Into Tabitha’s mouth, pulling her closer. Tabitha tightens her legs around Jughead’s waist and groans as Jughead just takes over her mouth, his sense. 

Jughead: You’re so beautiful(Whispered)

Tabitha blushed. Jughead pulls Tabitha back to his mouth, sneaking his tongue back In so It tangles with Tabitha’s. The next; Jughead pins Tabitha against the wall, kissing her deeply. But then he stops to remove his work shirt, nibbling at her neck and cheekbone.

Jughead: God, you look so fucking beautiful.

Jughead whispers, his lips licking her right ear. She bit back a whimper.

Tabitha: J-Jughead… I 

She was losing the ability to form words, her cheeks were a shade of pink. Jughead removes his pants and boxers.

Jughead: Please, Tabitha!

Tabitha could only smirk

Tabitha: Please, what?

He grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer

Jughead: Take me right here, please! Do whatever you want with me, I need to- aahhh!

Jughead lets out a moan of pleasure as Tabitha pushes him back onto the counter and leaned forward, taking half of his cock Into her mouth, which made Jughead moan uncontrollably. Jughead’s eyes widen again and his head flew back against the counter. Tabitha placed her hands on his hips and brought him closer, forcing his erection deeper Into her mouth.

Jughead: F-Fuck! 

His hips began to jerk against the waitresses face. He endured the skillful licks. He felt her take his length, Inch by Inch, hitting the back of her throat. Tabitha gagged, but started bobbing her head In rhythm. Leaving the author In heaven. She then swirls her tongue around the shaft, sucking the hambone faster with every lick, before deep throating him. Making eye contact with Jughead In the process. She popped her mouth off before she crotched above over his cock and lowered slowly; positioning his cock Into her hole. Tabitha smirked, hooking her arms around his neck. 

Tabitha: Fuck me Jones!

Jughead: Hold on tight then

He gave the waitress no time to adjust and began thrusting In and out. Tabitha threw her head back and screamed, as she felt the author pounding Into her. Jughead leans In and captures Tabitha’s lips for a passionate kiss, while thrusting In and out of her at a rough pace. Plowing her repeatedly. She screamed against his lips. Her climax was approaching fast, due to rapid thrusts. Jughead held her tightly and growled against her ear, thrusting erratically, as he reached his climax. Spilling his seed, deep Inside of her tight hole. Jughead pulled out then forced Tabitha on her stomach on the counter. Without warnings, Jughead moved her ass cheeks and swirled his tongue around her hole, tasting her cum In the process before thrusting It Inside. Tabitha groaned. She arched, bringing the author’s tongue even deeper, and begged for more. Jughead smirked, withdrawing, then slowly flickers his tongue across the twitching anus.  
Tabitha: Oh, god, Jughead! Please, do more to me!

Tabitha begged. Jughead licks his lips, admiring the fuckable sight before him, and shoved two fingers Inside. Thrusting them In with force, leaving Tabitha to shudder under him.

Tabitha: Fuck yeah!

Was all she could say, as she endured those skillfully long fingers, pumping, and curling Inside her. 

Tabitha: F-Fuck, Jughead! Just fuck me already! Please!

She swayed her hips, moving herself against Jughead’s fingers. Jughead nodded and removed his fingers. Tabitha moaned In anticipation once she felt the pulsating tip, circling around her hole. Soon she yelled In pleasure at the Intrusion of her asshole being filled again. Jughead slammed Into her and wasted no time; rolling his hips, fucking her hard again. He gripped her small ass and spanked each side with his hand, while thrusting at a merciless rate. Tabitha threw her head back and moaned out to each spanking to her bare-cheeks, and screamed to each thrust to her ass. She arched and cried out when Jughead pulled her by the hair. Hitting her prostate and yanking her.

Tabitha: Ahh- fuck- yeah- AAHH!

She choked out. Jughead licker her right ear, before whispering.

Jughead: Oh, god! Tabitha! You look so fucking hot right now!

Lips moved against her neck, Jughead swirling his tongue across the flesh. He cummed again; spilling Into Tabitha. She panted and endured the overtly-powerful hip thrusts to her ass. Jughead growled, 

Jughead: Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum again!

Before pulling out and holding onto Tabitha’s ass. He pumped his cock repeatedly, until he shot his hot cum all over Tabitha’s ass cheeks with a low moan. Covering her with his sperm. Before spreading her cheeks once again. 

Jughead: You have the prettiest holes Tabitha. I’m going to get you so wet. 

He starts licking at Tabitha’s ass hole again. He spends a few minutes just gently licking at the skin before he stiffens his tongue Into a point, prodding at the clench of Tabitha’s hole. Tabitha wails at the first breech of Jughead’s tongue, hole clenching and unclenching at the feeling of being opened up. Soon Jughead really digs In, he licks In deeps, alternating between flat swipes with his tongue, gentle nibbles and long sucks. Tabitha whimpers and wails, hips trying to shift despite Jughead’s strong hold. Jughead pulls back again, grinning; he wipes the spit off his mouth before admiring the shininess of Tabitha’s hole. Jughead leans forward to place one last sucking kiss to her hole, smirking at the long wail Tabitha lets out. 

Jughead: The prettiest holes 

He murmurs against Tabitha’s skin.

Tabitha: More(Groans)

He presses the swollen head of his cock to Tabitha’s hole, rubbing back and forth, head catching on the slight gape. Tabitha makes a wrecked noise, before pushing back, trying to get Jughead’s cock where she needs It. Jughead grasped her hips and pushed In hard and unyielding. Tabitha chokes on the air In her throat, arching her back, trying to take Jughead all the way. Jughead delivers, sinking In until his hips are flushed to Tabitha’s bum. 

Tabitha: God, Jughead, I need more

Jughead smirks, pulling back until just the head of his cock Is In Tabitha, before pushing back with force, hips and balls slapping against Tabitha. Tabitha lets out a high-pitched whine. 

Tabitha: More

Jughead’s fingers tighten against Tabitha’s hips while keeping his rhythm of long slows pulls out, dicking back In fast and deep. Tabitha Is an absolute wreck, letting out little gasps and whines, thighs shaking, hole clenching when Jughead pulls back, like It doesn’t want to let go. Tabitha lets out a high whine when Jughead slows down, Jughead looks down to where he’s driving Into Tabitha’s hole, watches the way that Tabitha’s hole clenches rhythmically, the skin around It red and puffy. 

Jughead: I got you, babe

He starts speeding up again, pulling out fast and pushing In fast, Tabitha letting out a gasp with each pull and push, as If they’re being knocked from her body. Jughead leans further over Tabitha’s body, moving his hands to wrap around Tabitha’s, Interlocking their fingers. He grips them tight, and licks Tabitha’s neck a little before saying. 

Jughead: You’re gonna come like this, Tabitha. Just like this, me pounding Into your tight little hole, stretching you out.

He clenches his eyes shut as he feels a tug low in his belly, his balls heavy and aching. Tabitha lets out whine. 

Jughead: Yeah, you love It when I fill you up. Want my cum Tabitha? Want me to fill up your tight little holes?

Tabitha nods again, more rapidly. He slams again, cock pressing directly against Tabitha’s prostate. Tabitha’s entire body seizes, back arching. He thrusts a few more times, head thrown back, before pushing In all the way, cumming hard Into Tabitha’s waiting body. He rides his high for a minute, before pulling his softening cock from Tabitha’s hole. Tabitha winces as the wet noise It makes, crinkles her nose at the feeling of being so open and wet. Seconds later, they rest against the counter, panting In silence before Tabitha breaks It.

Tabitha: Well, I hope you that’s what you needed for now Jones. Get dressed and rest down here. I have to get to work now.

As Tabitha got dressed and went back upstairs Jughead got his clothes back on and soon was out on one of the couches.


End file.
